Pieces of the Puzzle
by BlueKittyGal
Summary: Sequel to PocketWatch, Locket and Loneliness, this takes place one year later in a desert town called Rivia. Secrets and romances are revealed, but will it be too much for one teenage girl to handle? [EdxOC EnvyxOC]
1. Sorry, you reminded me of someone

The hot summer sun beat down on the busy people wandering the streets of Rivia. Standing out among the crowd were Edward and Alphonse Elric, scanning the buildings for a hotel.

"Pardon me," a gentleman approached them, "you don't look like you're from around here. Perhaps you need a place to stay?" He seemed anxious, as if he might not have much business.

"Do you own a hotel?" Al asked. Ed examined the man closely. The man grinned.

"Yes, one of the finest in Rivia," Ed and Al followed the man to the hotel building. When they arrived, they seemed less then happy with what they saw. "It might not seem like much, but we're one of the only hotels still around. Not many people visit Rivia, so this is the best you'll find." Edward sighed, eying up the building in such desperate need of repair.

"I guess we have no choice then. Is there at least a decent restaurant around?" The man pointed across the street to a busy-looking place with a small building and many out-door tables.

"That's the only place you'll find open on a Sunday, but it's still the best place any day." The man said. Ed and Al walked over to the restaurant, sitting at a small table with a shady umbrella. A voice called from inside.

"Naomi, can you take table seven's order?" A young teenage girl walked out from the building, wiping sweat from her forehead. Ed was collapsed on the table, his dark clothing absorbing the mid-day sun's heat.

"My name's Naomi and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, pulling a pen out of her apron and looking at her order pad. Ed sat up straight and stared at Naomi, who did the same when she looked up. Naomi shook her head. "We have soft drinks, water, iced tea, lemon-aide and iced coffee." She listed the drinks, looking away from the curious stare of Ed.

"Ruby," he murmured. The girl looked at him.

"Pardon?" She did look a bit like Ruby. Her hair was brown, though long. She looked as Ruby might have after the year that she'd been gone, though she seemed normal; not homunculus as Ruby would be.

"Sorry, you reminded me of someone, that's all." Ed held back a sigh.

After Ed had finished eating, Naomi returned with the bill. As she was turning to walk away, he noticed something gleam around her neck. He shook the thought away. Naomi was just a waitress who had probably lived here her whole life. It couldn't be her anyway; she'd gone to stay with the other homunculi. When they had returned to the hotel, Ed sat on what he guessed was the bed.

"Brother," Al sat on the floor, not unused to it. "She looked a lot like her, didn't she?" Ed pulled from his pocket the small picture of Ruby, attached to the back half of the locket he'd given her years ago.

"All that time we searched for her, and the one time we take a break we come across her." Ed said, staring down at the picture.

"We don't know if Naomi is her, brother. She might just look like her." Al tried to convince himself more then Edward. He thought she looked like Ruby, too.

"Either it is her or Ruby has a twin." Ed said. "But the only thing I can't figure," he began to wonder, "is why she doesn't have the mark, you know, the one under her eye."

"That just shows it isn't her. There's no way she could have become human without a Philosopher's Stone, and if she had somehow found a way to get one, wouldn't the military have found out about it?" Al argued. Ed sighed.

"We'll just have to see. The owner here said that was the best place to eat around here, anyway."

A shadowy figure crept along in the darkness of the night, watching as Naomi left the restaurant. It followed her to a house where she stopped to get her key. The figure stepped closer, crushing a can that lay on the street. Naomi turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked. No answer came and she shrugged it off, opening the door. The figure stepped closer, peering through a window of the house Naomi had just entered. Slowly, he crept away.


	2. I was afraid to love you

Naomi returned to the restaurant in the morning. She put on her apron and got out an order pad. The owner of the restaurant, Roland, as he preferred to be called, called Naomi over.

"Naomi, yesterday you seemed to be a bit, uneasy. Is everything okay?" He asked. Naomi looked away for a moment.

"I'm fine, it was just too much sun, I guess." She replied. Roland seemed unsure, but shrugged and walked away. Naomi sighed.

"Al, get up! I know you're not asleep." Ed said, standing over his brother. Al sat up.

"I was just thinking," he said. Ed walked over to the door.

"Well, whatever. I'm starving, let's get some breakfast." They walked across the street, going back to the same restaurant as before. They sat at the same table, though this time it wasn't too hot yet and the umbrella was folded up. A waitress came over to take their orders, but Ed was busy scanning through the small crowd of people.

"Sir," she asked. Ed looked at her, just realizing she was there. "Would you like to place an order?" Ed ordered his food and continued searching through the people. As a family sat down at a table, he saw her. He watched her take their orders, then as she walked by he caught another glimpse of her necklace. It had a gem in the center of it, and he could just make out that it was a heart shaped pendant. Naomi glanced over at them as she walked by, trying not to seem too interested in them. After breakfast, they stayed for a few more minutes, just to talk. Occasionally Ed would stop mid-sentence to watch Naomi, but he didn't talk about her.

"I guess we should be going now, before it's time for lunch!" He laughed. They went back for a walk around the town, checking out shops.

Again the shadowy figure followed Naomi home. He watched her and waited until she was almost at the door before stepping into the light of the moon.

"It is you," he said. Naomi turned around, eyes widening at the sight of her follower. "Come back, please." He said.

"I left because I didn't belong with you, now leave me alone." Naomi replied. "I'm sorry if you still want me back, but it's too late. Good night."

Naomi turned and began walking toward her home again, struggling not to let herself cry.

"That isn't why you left, is it?" The man asked. Naomi stopped. She fought back the urge to run, trying to calmly speak.

"You're right," she admitted. "I left because I was afraid. I was afraid of what you were doing, I was afraid of the things around me, I was afraid of you." She turned around, tears forming in her eyes. "I was afraid to leave, too. I was just plain afraid! But worst of all," she stepped so she was directly in front of her stalker. "Envy, I was afraid to love you." Envy looked her in the eyes, pulling her close to him in an embrace he wished could last for decades.

"Stay with me again," Envy whispered. "And this time, I won't let anything frighten you." Naomi pulled away.

"I can't," she said. "I have too much here. I have a home to stay in, a job I enjoy doing. People accept me as a normal person here, they don't know what I am, and they just treat me like a human." She looked up at him, kissing him gently on the cheek. When she pulled back again, Envy was smiling.

"I understand. I'll be around for a while, in case you change your mind." He kissed her forehead, vanishing in the shadows before she could tell him good-bye.

Ed sighed as the morning sun rose into the sky. He and Al were walking over to the restaurant for breakfast when Ed saw Naomi running to the back of the building.

"I'll be right back, Al." He said. He had to find out the truth about her and he wanted to know why. Al knew he couldn't stop him, though he knew it wouldn't be pretty if it wasn't her and even if it was, it might hurt Ed to find out reasons he's been seeking.  
Ed ran after her, catching her just before she got to the door.

"This area is for employees only." She said, backing up a little. Ed looked her deep in the eyes.

"I didn't know a homunculus could even get a job." He responded, knowing it could hurt her if his suspicions were true. Naomi winced, looking away. Ed stepped up to her, grabbing her arms to keep her from running.

"Let me go or I'll tell those military men about you!" She cried, struggling to free her arms. Ed smirked.

"I _am_ a military man, or rather, a dog of the military." He loosened his grip on her. "Tell me the truth. Who are you?" Naomi let her body fall to the ground, sitting so her arms were only held in the air by Edward's grip.

"I am Naomi, a waitress. But I really think I should be asking these questions to you." She cast a glance behind Ed. Moments later Ed was being lifted off the ground by Roland, the owner of the restaurant.

"What are you doing to Naomi!" He barked, throwing Ed to the ground. Ed stood up.

"'Naomi' was just answering a few questions for me." Ed answered. Naomi stood up.

"The way I saw it you were causing trouble. Rivia has no room for trouble makers, especially not at my restaurant." Ed stepped close to Naomi.

"Why did you come after me?" She murmured. Ed's eyes softened.

"Because I care about you," Roland came up behind Ed, knocking him over. Naomi got down and helped him stand up, slipping something out of his pocket.

"It's okay, Mr. Roland. I'll be in in a minute." Naomi sighed as Roland walked back inside. She turned back to Ed. "As for you," She showed him what she had taken from his pocket- the locket piece that held her picture. "How did you know where to find me?" She lifted the other half of the locket from around her neck, pushing the two pieces together again. Ed smiled slightly.

"It sure wasn't easy," he said. "Actually, this was all by chance." He took the locket from her hands, placing it around her neck again.

"Now that you've found me what do you think you'll do?" She asked. Ed put his arms around her waist.

"I'll keep you with me, making sure I never lose you again." He gently kissed her lips, pulling away a few moments later. "Ruby, will you stay with me and Al?" Ruby looked down at her feet, laying her head on Ed's shoulder.

"I don't know," She answered. Ed kept her held close for what seemed like ages before she had to go in for work, leaving him to go back to Al and tell him what happened.


	3. He can be so stubborn!

Two days had passed since Naomi revealed herself to be Ruby. No one had seen her since she had left work the day Edward confronted her, causing worry to both the Elric brothers and Envy.  
Ed and Al walked the streets of Rivia, hoping for any sign she had returned. The heat of the day caused them to quickly return to the hotel with still no clues as to Ruby's whereabouts.

"You haven't seen a girl named Naomi around lately, have you?" Al asked the man who ran the hotel. The man thought for a moment.

"I can't say I have. Did you check by the river that runs just beyond town?" The man replied. Ed and Al had heard about a river, but they never thought to check there. "There are some old abandoned houses along the shore. Maybe she went there." Ed ran to the door.

"C'mon, Al," he called. "Let's go see."

"But brother, it's too hot out; I don't think it's safe yet!" Al warned. Ed looked out into the streets of Rivia.

"It doesn't matter, Al." He ran out the door, leaving Al behind him.

"Brother!" He called. "Stop!" Ed kept running but Al stayed behind. "He can be so stubborn!"

It had taken Ed about an hour to reach the river. It was low; no surprise considering the constant heat from the sun pounding down upon it. When he saw the first house, he ran inside to rest for a few minutes. He looked around. There were candles on tables, dusty from lack of use. Some chairs were scattered across the floor, cobwebs engulfing them as they rotted there.

"What would Ruby be doing in one of these houses," Ed wondered. He picked up and old picture frame, the photo inside mildewed beyond recognition. He dropped it as a scream broke through the air. He ran outside and heard it again. Running toward it he saw Ruby caught in a circle of flames. "Ruby!" He called. He clapped his hands together and sent water spouting from the river to put out the fire. Ruby stumbled over to him, coughing as she tried to breathe through the smoke.

"Ed," she gasped, "you've got to get out of her. There are three people here, State Alchemists!" Ed carried her over to a scrawny tree and lay her down.

"Edward?" A voice called. Ed spun around. "Ed, stay away from her. She's a homunculus." Riza Hawkeye appeared, gun in hand. He stepped in front of Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Roy Mustang stepped beside Hawkeye, soon followed by Alex Louis Armstrong.

"We're here under direct order of the Fuhrer." Mustang stated. "We've been ordered to kill this girl, now stand aside or we have permission to kill anyone who gets in the way." Ed's eyes widened.

"Why does he want Ruby killed!" He screamed. His sides heaved from the heat of the day as the sun began to take affect on him.

"I wasn't about to question my orders, though I don't really know myself." Mustang responded. He stepped forward, sending flames shooting right next to Ed's face. "Now get out of the way!" Ed stepped back, pressing his hands to the ground to create large spikes of rock and earth to surround the three people in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt her! She's done nothing to you or the military!" Ed transmuted his arm into a blade, shielding his face as Armstrong punched through the spikes, sending large pieces of dirt everywhere.

"Ed, don't make us fight you, too," Hawkeye called through the cloud of dust Armstrong had churned up. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me but you'd kill Ruby just because you were told to?" Ed sent a tower of water crashing down as fire began shooting all around him. Ruby came up beside him. "Get back, I don't want you hurt!" He whispered to her. She kissed his cheek and shook her head.

"I want to fight my own battle this time." She said. She noticed how much Ed was straining to breathe. "Besides, I'm more used to the heat than you are. You'll be of no use one way or another if you don't rest up." Ed closed his eyes, lying on the ground. He tried to sit up a little but wariness kept him down.

"Just be careful. They're more powerful then you might think." He warned her. She stood up, pulling a dagger from its place hidden behind her back, covered by her long hair. She heard a whistling sound rush at her and quickly jumped to the side. When she looked behind her, a flaming throwing knife was embedded in the ground.

"And to think," she called to them, "I actually waited on you back at the restaurant." She ran at them, aiming for Mustang. Hawkeye and Armstrong jumped to the side as he sent a shower of flames down around him. Ruby ran behind him, avoiding the attack then ran up behind him, slashing into his right arm. He tightly grasped it with his other hand, stepping back as Armstrong threw a large boulder toward Ruby. She jumped away, but it caught her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. She pressed her face against the boulder, crying her acidic tears to try and slowly melt it away. Hawkeye took her opportunity to strike. The sound of the shot echoed across the water. Ruby fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her shoulder. She screamed in pain, jerking her leg out from the boulder as it shrank down to half its size. Mustang shot a ball of fire at her helpless body as she struggled to try and move. It deflected away as a something small shot through the air, directly in front of the ball.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Ed stepped up, charging at Mustang. Hawkeye aimed her gun at him, but something stopped her from shooting. She couldn't risk hitting Roy as the two attacked each other hit after hit.

"Give it up, Ed. You can't take all three of us on and defend her!" Mustang shot him down with a swirl of flames, scattering around like a forest fire. A silvery flash shown in front of Mustang before he could attack again. He gasped collapsing to the ground. Hawkeye rushed to his side. Ed stood up. Ruby began to gasp for breath, lying limply on the ground after using the last of her strength to throw her dagger. Ed picked her up, carrying her away before they realized what happened.

"Hang on, Ruby. You'll be alright, just hang on!" Ed's head began to throb with wariness by the time he had reached Rivia again. By now the sun was setting and Ruby was barely still with him. He knew there was nothing he could do now. Desperation drove him forward until he had reached the hotel. He collapsed outside, breathing heavily as he tried to call for help.


	4. I take care of my own kind

Ruby awoke in a cool, dark room. She tried to focus her eyes but her head was spinning and she could only see blurs. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire, though it had been cleaned and bandaged. She felt something brush against her leg. When she looked, all she could see was a golden-brown shape. It sat up, staring at her.

"Sammy?" She murmured weakly. Sammy trotted over to her, licking her face in greeting. She heard footsteps coming over to her. She looked beyond Sammy to see someone carrying something she couldn't quite see.

"You're finally awake," Ruby strained her eyes to see Envy sitting by her side. He was holding a cup of water which he held up to her lips for her to drink. "You're lucky Ed found me, even if he did pass out after we had you back here." When Ruby had finished drinking, Envy set the cup down and pet Sammy.

"Where's Ed?" Ruby asked. Envy looked over to another make-shift bed a few feet away. Ruby smiled.

"As much as he annoys me I couldn't send him out there with a monsoon due any time now." Envy looked back at Ruby, a slight smile on his face. Ruby closed her eyes as tiredness swept through her. Just before she fell asleep she thought she felt Envy kiss her cheek.

Ed stood up, looking around the room. He saw Ruby sleeping, a medium sized dog by her legs. He looked over into a corner and Envy stepped out.

"How is she?" Ed asked.

"She should be fine, but I don't recommend moving her for a day or two." Envy replied. Ed sat down next to Ruby, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"Can I trust you to make sure she's alright until then?" Ed stood up, looking hard at Envy.

"Like I told you a year ago," Envy replied, "I take care of my own kind." Envy held his gaze until Ed reached the door.

"I'll be back for her in two days, then." Ed opened the door. It was dark out by now, cool breezes gently sweeping the landscape. He ran out, closing the door behind him.

Envy sat down on the floor, petting Sammy and watching Ruby sleep. Sleep soon overtook him as the room fell silent.

Ruby sat up, throwing an old ball across the room for Sammy. Envy smiled, bringing Ruby some water. He sat down next to her and gave her the cup, continuing the game of fetch while she drank. Ruby set the cup down once she had finished.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Envy." Ruby gave Envy a brief hug.

"It's no problem." He replied. "In a few hours Ed will come back to take you to a doctor, and then you should be all better after that." Ruby slipped her hand into his. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. She had grown attached to Envy over the past two days, and though she knew it was best for her to go with Ed, she wished she could stay in Envy's care at least a little longer. She looked up at him and saw sadness on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He smiled at her, but his eyes deceived his sorrow.

"I'm fine," he said. "You should rest, you'll have to do some walking later and you don't want to fall down asleep." He helped her lay down, making sure she was comfortable. Ruby was soon asleep, Sammy sitting by her feet. Envy bent down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He sat up, a tear dripping to the floor as Ruby nuzzled her cheek against his. He watched her sleep for a while before he heard footsteps outside. He knew it was Edward, coming to take Ruby. He leaned down, kissing her lips in a gentle way so as not to wake her. The door opened and Ed walked in, walking over to where Envy sat by Ruby's side. He hadn't seen the kiss, though he knew Envy had feelings for Ruby.

"She's been recovering well." Envy said. Ed watched her sleep for a moment. "She's pretty," Ed looked at Envy who was also watching her sleep. Ed gently picked Ruby up, carrying her to the door.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Ed forced himself to say. He carried Ruby outside, kissing her forehead when she began to cough.


	5. What's an Ouroborus?

Envy followed them out, standing in the door way as Ed carried Ruby back to the hotel. His tears were drowned as rain began to fall.

"Hurry up," he murmured. "The monsoon's here."

Ed ran through the rain that pounded down upon them like a wall of water. Inches of it already flooded the streets, making it hard to run. Ruby opened her eyes, carefully placing her head on Ed's chest. Ed looked down and smiled at her, breathing heavily as the rain seemed to slowly begin to drown them. Ed slipped, falling into the flooded street. He stood up, helping Ruby to her feet and placing his arm around her shoulder to steady her as they ran. Ruby could see the lights of the hotel through the rain then slowly the shape of the building became clear.

"We're almost there," Ed panted. A few moments later they were sprawled out on the porch of the hotel, sides heaving from their run. Ruby sat up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ed pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Aside from my braid coming undone, I'm fine." He replied. Al stepped out onto the porch.

"Hurry up inside, there are blankets and hot cocoa waiting for you." Al said. He helped them to their feet, making sure they got inside alright. They sat down in chairs with blankets wrapped warmly around them, eagerly drinking the cocoa.

By morning the rain had stopped, leaving the streets flooded with two feet of water. Ruby was feeling better now that she was safe in a place she recognized. Ed yawned as he woke up from his place beside Al. They'd all slept down in the lobby because the roof had a leak up where the rooms were. The hotel owner, who called himself Stan, came in from going across the street to get something for them all to eat.

"Ed, can I braid your hair after breakfast?" Ruby asked. Ed sighed.

"I never understood what your fascination with braids was. Yeah, I guess so." He seemed a bit amused, most likely remembering something from their childhood.

"Hold still!" Ruby said. She was sitting behind Edward, trying to braid his hair- if he would stop squirming. Ruby wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. "If you don't want me to braid it, just say so and do it yourself,"

"Thank you," he replied. Ruby smirked.

"Besides," she pulled away, handing Ed the hair-tie. "You don't look like the French braid type, anyway." Ed stood up.

"You were gonna give me a French braid! I should've known not to trust you! What were you thinking!" Ruby burst out laughing at Ed's outburst.

"You can't take a joke, can you? Were you always so funny?" Ruby's laughing turned to coughing and soon the comedy was over.

"Anyway, we need to get to the train station soon. But first," Ed sat down by Ruby. "You need a disguise. How did you hide your Ouroborus before?" Ruby seemed confused.

"What's an Ouroborus?" She asked.

"The red mark under your eye, it's called an Ouroborus." Ruby understood that.

"I used this makeup stuff." She answered. "I still have some with me."

"Good. Now, we'll need to do something about your hair, too." Ruby sighed.

"I don't suppose I could just put it up?" She asked. Ed shook his head.

"Going to have to cut it." He said. He transmuted his arm into a blade. "Don't worry; I've done this to myself tons of times."

"I still can't believe how nice my hair turned out!" Ruby squealed. She hugged Ed tight, her excitement overwhelming her as they stepped into the train.

"If you don't stop it I'm gonna choke!" Ed gasped. Ruby let go, taking her seat next to his. She looked out the window, watching as the train began to move. She turned around, looking at Ed.

"You're sure it's safe?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure; I've ridden on trains before. It's actually kinda fun." Ruby coughed, leaning back in her seat. "You should try and rest. It'll be a few hours before we get to Central." Ruby rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for taking such good care of me." Ed put his arm around her.

"You just rest." Ruby fell asleep a few minutes later, her arms draped around Ed's shoulders.

When Ruby woke up she was laying in Edward's lap. She looked up to see Edward asleep. She laid her head back down, wariness making her uneasy.


	6. Where's Alphonse?

Grogginess filled Ruby's head when she awoke. Ed was awake and she tried to sit up. She looked around her and saw people getting off the train. She sat up, leaning against the window. Ed looked at Ruby strangely as she went into a coughing fit.

"You okay?" He asked her. She shook her head, trying to breathe. Ed put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down and try not to cough." She stopped coughing and fell onto Ed's shoulder. She was unconscious.

When Ruby awoke she found herself in a bed, the room lit up only by the glow of the moon from outside the window. She couldn't move her arms or legs; they felt like weights holding her down. She turned her head to the side, noticing she was in some sort of hospital. Beside her sat Ed, his head resting beside her arm on the bed. He was asleep. Ruby looked more closely at her surroundings. A large suit of armor was in the corner. She looked on her other side and saw Winry. She looked beyond Winry at another corner. A figure sat there, his eyes piercingly familiar. Ruby stared confused at the figure for a moment, then jumped as the armor spoke.

"You're awake!" It said. Ruby stared confused and frightened at it. Ed began to stir, soon followed by Winry. When she looked back the other figure had vanished.

"Ruby, you're okay!" Winry cried. Ruby propped herself up on pillows. "You've been out for three days, we were so worried!" Ruby smiled. The armor stood up, walking over to her.

"Keep away!" She cried. "Who _are_ you?" Al seemed confused- at least, as confused as armor could seem.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. Ed kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Ed, Winry, you're, You're so much more grown up! And, Where's Alphonse?" She asked. Winry looked at Ed questioningly.

"Ruby, it's me, Al, I'm a suit of armor now, remember?" Al said. Ruby's eyes widened.

"What's going on here? All I remember is waiting for Ed and Al at home after they said they'd be back from their training and now I'm here. It seems like it's been three years, not days!" Ed put his hand on hers.

"You don't remember anything from your time as a homunculus?" He asked. Ruby stared awkwardly at him.

"Homunculus?" Ed stood up.

"You don't remember a thing. Well, I guess that's for the better, but still," he trailed off. "You're absolutely positive you don't remember _anything_?"

"Well," Ruby sighed, "a few minutes ago, someone was standing in the corner, they seemed familiar." They all looked puzzled. "But anyway, what's all this homunculus stuff?"

"You're one- were one." Ed said. "Dunno how it happened but you're one-hundred percent human, now." He sat on the edge of her bed, kissing her.

"Envy," Ruby muttered. "I remember someone named Envy." Ed brushed off the thought at why a kiss reminded her of Envy and instead told her about him.

Ed and Ruby walked, hand-in-hand, with Al and Winry. It was now later, in the day, and they were leaving the hospital. Ruby was slowly remembering things, but usually only small things like the meaning of the 'I'm Sorry' written on the back of her locket and the reason Al was a suit of armor.


	7. Told you I'm hungry

"Winry, are you still into that auto-mail stuff?" Ruby asked. Winry smiled.

"Who did you think made that arm and leg?" She replied, pointing at Ed.

"Ed, you lost an arm and leg!" Ruby gasped. Winry had forgotten Ruby had already died before Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother.

"It was after.. It was a while ago." Ed said. He showed Ruby his metal arm.

"Wow," she said. She put her hand on it; the cool metal sent a shiver through her. The four of them continued walking until they reached a hotel.

"You'll share a room with me," Winry said as they walked in. "Just like we were back home again." Ruby smiled. The two people she remembered most were her sister and Ed.

"Brother and I will be in the room next door." Al said. Winry opened the door and Ruby walked in. The room was nice, with two beds a sofa and a bathroom. A suitcase was on one bed.

"That's some stuff I brought for you," Winry said, noticing Ruby stare at it, "some clothes that should fit you, a hairbrush, and some things from when we were kids." Ruby opened it. On the top of a pile of dresses and shirts there was a photo. Winry walked up behind her. "That's Mom and Dad." She said.

"How are they?" Ruby asked. Winry looked away.

"They- They were killed in the war against Ishbal." She said. Ruby sat on the bed, looking at the photo.

"They were nice, why would anybody want to kill them?" Ruby asked. Winry didn't reply.

The sun was setting as Winry and Ruby heard a knock on their door.

"Hey, it's us, open up!" Ed's voice called from the other side. Ruby opened the door to let them in. "We thought you might like some dinner. We're going down to this nice little restaurant and thought you could join us."

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" Winry said. "I've been so busy working on this piece of auto-mail I brought along I had forgotten about dinner."

"I'm starving too so let's go already!" Ed said. A rumbling sound echoed through the room causing everyone but Ed to laugh. "Told you I'm hungry."

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." Ruby said, walking over to a fountain. She sat on the edge of it, staring into the depths of the water.

"We'll be at the hotel, okay?" Ed called.

"Okay," Ruby called back. She looked around the dark streets.

"It's been a few days," a voice said. Ruby spun around to see a man standing behind her. She stared at him for a moment.

"I know you, but, who are you?" She asked, standing up. The man came closer, taking her hand in his.

"I'm surprised; I thought you would remember me after I took care of you during your transformation." Ruby gasped.

"Y-you're Envy!" She said. Envy pulled her in for a kiss but Ruby pulled away. "You're a homunculus!" She backed up. Envy tightened his hold on her hand, stepping forward until he was only inches from her face.

"I don't know what those Elric boys told you about me but you don't have to be afraid of me." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. He walked away, leaving her standing there.

When Ruby returned to the hotel, she didn't go back to her room where Winry would be, sleeping already. Instead she went to Edward's room. She knocked gently on the door. Ed opened it, letting her in.

"So what were you doing for so long?" He asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I was just trying to remember things," she said. Ed kissed her. He went to pull away but Ruby moved in closer, deepening the kiss as she put one hand on his chest and the other around his back. Ed put his arms around her waist as she pulled away. "Where's Al?" She asked.

"He's visiting some old friends," Ed slipped his hand under her shirt, pulling her in for another kiss. Ruby slipped off Ed's jacket, lying on the bed. Ed moved his kisses to her neck as he lay down beside her.


	8. Um, Winry, I think you can stop now

Winry stood outside Ed and Al's room, knocking loudly on the door.

"Edward! Wake up! Ed!" She beat her fists on the door. "Ed, Ruby's missing!" She sat on the floor in front of the door, tears welling in her eyes. "Ruby, why do you keep doing this?"

Ruby opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in. A clock on the wall said it was almost eight A.M. and the warm breath against her back told her she wasn't alone. For a minute she had to think where she was but then the morning grogginess cleared. She jumped when she felt a warm kiss on her cheek. She roll over finding herself face-to-face with Ed. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment when she realized what she was- or rather, wasn't- wearing. Ed was smiling at her, his unbraided hair falling in his face.

"I'm glad you're awake. Your sister's been banging the hell outta that door for ten minutes now." He kissed her for a moment before sitting up.

"Edward! Wake up!" Winry was pounding on the door louder than a heard of buffalo on a stampede. Ed put on his undershirt, throwing Ruby his red jacket.

"Might want to cover yourself." He said. He got up to the door. "Keep it down or you'll wake the whole place!"

"Edward! Let me in!" Winry called.

"Not unless you want to see me in my underwear, and I don't think you do." Ruby put on Ed's jacket and stood up. She held it closed.

"What do we do?" She whispered. "She can't see us like this!"

"Just relax; it isn't too bad after she beats you into numbness." Ruby just stared. "I'm kidding, we'll just tell her, Um,"

"How long does it take you to get dressed, anyway?" Winry called. "In case you haven't heard me screaming, Ruby's missing! She never came back last night!"

"Just relax, Winry, Ruby's fine." Ed told her. He put his pants on and opened the door. Winry barged in, wide eyed and furious at the sight.

"'_Just relax_!" She screamed. "Edward Elric! Ruby! Ruby, you were _here_? You were sleeping with Edward!" Ruby almost thought she could see steam pouring out of Winry's ears. "When I get through with you, Ed, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on her!"

"Me! In my own defense, she's the one who came to me and made the first move!" Ed said. Ruby picked up her clothing and started sneaking toward the door.

"Ruby! You're okay!" Al stood in the doorway. "Winry had said you were missing. Why are you wearing brother's jacket?" Ruby sat on the floor.

"Um, well," she ducked as a shoe went flying overhead. "Hey, wait, where have you been this whole time?"

"Brother locked me out last night. I don't think it was on purpose, but I had to sit in the hall all night." Al said. Ed collapsed on the ground next to Ruby.

"Hi, Al, how's your day going so far?" He wiped blood from his nose. "Ruby, if I were you, I'd run for it." Ruby helped Ed sit up.

"Um, Winry, I think you can stop now." She said. Winry stood right next to Ruby.

"Don't think you'll get off without anything!" Winry snapped. She grabbed Ruby's ear and dragged her back into their room.

By dinner time, both Ruby and Ed were dragging along their sore limbs to get to the restaurant.

"She really made you triple-polish all of the auto-mail she had with her?" Ed asked. They sat down in chairs next to each other. Ruby leaned against Ed's shoulder.

"Four times on the one arm," she said. "But y'know," she kissed Ed's lips, pulling away when Winry began tapping her foot. "It was well worth it." Ed sighed.

"Yeah, sure was, but," he fell down onto the top of the table. "How about we stick with the things that don't nearly kill us afterward."

The curtains blew gently as the breeze blowing outside blew into the open window. Winry had waited until Ruby was fast asleep before going to bed herself, just to make sure she didn't try and sneak out. Both girls slept soundly until a rattling noise came from the window, waking Ruby. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked, looking around. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and laid down again. Before she could fall asleep again, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed. She felt a chill go down her spine as the hand moved down her arm. She opened her eyes and looked.

"Envy!" She gasped. A gentle rush of warmth spread through her body as Envy kissed her lips, drawing back briefly to put his arm around her and hold her still. He deepened the kiss, not saying a word. Ruby pulled back. "What do you want?" She asked. She pulled the covers up close to her. He smiled, walking to the window and vanishing without a sound.


	9. I'll begin with you're being human again

"-And that's how you fix a broken window and a table." Ed said, pushing the now-fixed table into place. Ruby had watched him, admiring his skills at using alchemy. "-And now to figure out how to fix bones. Winry, I think you broke one of my ribs or something when you threw that chair at me."

"If I'd broken one of your ribs you wouldn't be able to stand without immense pain." She said. "Besides, I was really aiming for your head." Ed seemed annoyed but shrugged it off. Ruby's mind trailed off for a few moments, going back to last night. Envy took care of her when she was sick, but she never had thought he actually cared in an emotional way, too. Then she thought of the night before that, before she returned to the hotel, when he kissed her then. Did he truly care about her, or is he trying to use her, like before. Ruby gasped. _Like before!_ She thought hard. A dark room, a little puppy, something about a school building with lots of people inside. It all began coming to her, about that day. Then she remembered Edward, in the alley, when she didn't go after him.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Ed asked. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. Tears were in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She ran up to Ed, hugging him tightly and crying. Ed put his arms around her. "Ruby, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I never went after you, I-I let you leave." She nuzzled her face against his chest, letting out a sob.

"What're you talking about?" Winry asked. "Ed, what is she talking about?" Al stepped up behind Winry.

"She's talking about a year ago, isn't she?" Al asked. Ed walked her over to the sofa and sat her down, sitting next to her. Winry sat on her other side.

"Is that true? Is that what you're crying about?" Ed asked. Ruby nodded.

"I let you leave," she said, "and I never even made any attempt to let you know I was okay." Ed pulled her close to him.

"It's okay. That's all behind us now, so stop crying, alright?" It was several more moments before she stopped crying but Ruby pulled herself together.

"I'm just glad you remembered something." Winry said. Ruby smiled.

"I guess that is a good thing." She responded.

Winry and Ruby got in bed, Winry turning the light out on her way. It was a warmer night and both girls had pushed back their blankets so only their sheets and nightgowns covered them. Ruby fell asleep quickly, emotionally drained from the pain of the memories she had regained. Winry tossed in her bed, unable to make herself comfortable.

"That does it," she muttered. She stood up, walking over to the window. She opened it a crack, relieved as the cool night air blew in with gentle breezes. She climbed back into bed and was soon asleep as the crickets lulled her in the darkness. Something outside rustled. Envy pushed the window open enough that he could fit inside. He snuck his way over to Ruby's bed, sitting on its edge. He leaned over her, kissing her forehead. She shivered, rolling over so she was now facing him. She opened her eyes as he gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, sitting up. "Why do you keep coming here?" Envy smiled.

"Because of you," he said with a slight smile on his face. Ruby yawned, half falling asleep again. "I have some things I want to tell you." He put his hand on her leg. She pulled her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged.

"Then say it and leave me alone, okay?" She pulled the sheet up over her shoulders. Envy sighed.

"Fine," he thought for a moment. "I'll begin with you're being human again." Ruby watched him carefully.

"How do you know anything about it?" She asked. He grinned.

"Who do you think helped you become human, anyway? I did." He moved in closer to her. "It wasn't easy either. I couldn't do anything until Fullmetal had gone back and Lust stopped sniffing around. She's pathetic. Maybe I'll help her out if she's nice." He paused shaking his head. "Anyway, do you know how hard it is to make one of those d_a_mn stones? I couldn't, so I did the next best thing. I found someone who could."

"You know someone who can make Philosopher's stones?" Ruby asked. She stared in awe.

"I guess you could say that. Now, it took a lot to get him to make one. I'm not even sure it was fully completed but it seems to have worked just fine on you." He lifted Ruby's chin with his fingers, looking into her eyes as the moon shone on her face. For a moment they both seemed enchanted by the night, the full moon shining down on them. They leaned toward each other, pressing their lips together. Envy pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. Ruby opened her eyes. She pulled away, afraid he might just be trying to trick her.

"Just.. Just continue on." She murmured. Envy released a silent sigh.

"I made a deal with him to get the stone." Envy continued. "It was the only thing I could do that he wanted, so I agreed. I guess those alchemists might call it equivalent exchange. I call it slavery, but still," he smiled, "you are happy now, right?" Ruby looked at the moon.

"Yes, I am happy." Envy gazed out across the sky at the stars. Ruby looked at him confused.

"So, what was it he wanted, in exchange for the stone?" She asked. Envy looked down. "He didn't want to enslave you or anything, did he?"

"No," Envy replied. "But he just about did you."


	10. Why was I afraid of you?

Envy turned to face Ruby who sat in a daze over what she'd just heard. Envy had just told her what he meant and she just stared away in disbelief that this could be happening.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this. He's given you some time before he expects you there." Envy put his hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't accept anything else."

"You made me his lackey, someone to do his dirty work? How could you do that, I just don't get it, how can you trade my freedom like that?" Ruby laid down on her pillow.

"I'm sorry," Envy whispered. He stood up and walked to the window. Ruby looked up, tears in her eyes as she watched him stare back at her.

"Envy," she murmured. "Wait. I want you to tell me something." She sat up, clutching the pillow in her arms. Envy turned to her and silently sighed with relief that she still would talk to him. He walked over and sat next to her. Ruby looked at him with gentle eyes. "Tell me what happened, please?" He seemed confused by her request.

"Tell you about what?" He asked.

"About when we were together," Ruby replied. She leaned against him and sighed. "I remember being in a desert, with you and two others, but what happened there I can't remember." Envy put his arms around her.

"Well, at first we traveled with Lust and Gluttony. I went off on my own after that, and Lust sent you with me. It all seemed to work out well at first, but after a while you began to be afraid of me." Ruby looked up at him questioningly.

"Why was I afraid of you?" She asked.

"You didn't like how I deceived people and how I would kill." He waited for her to pull away from him but instead she snuggled in closer.

"So I left?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't leave yet. First you talked to me about it. I told you that was how I was and you sort of stayed away from me after that, or at least out of my way." He stopped talking for a few moments as Winry began to mumble in her sleep, something about the newest ladies' wear auto-mail.

"Then what?" Ruby asked. She slipped her arms around him. Envy looked down at her for a few moments. The light of the moon made her hair look silvery in the darkness. Ruby looked up at him and he saw the moon itself reflected in her eyes. He leaned down, kissing her gently. She leaned back, pulling Envy down on top of her. She held her hands behind his head, pulling him in for a deeper, more sensuous kiss. They laid there together for a few moments before they remembered they weren't alone. Envy stood, breaking the kiss.

"I should go," he said. Ruby stood up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you." She said. He turned around.

"If they wake up and find you missing you're making the excuses." He sighed, half with happiness and half with annoyance. Ruby smiled.

"Deal,"

"It's not much but I don't mind it." Envy said, opening a door and leading Ruby into a musty room full of dust and cobwebs. There was a couch that looked like it had been made up as a bed and Ruby lay herself down on in.

"I wouldn't stay in it long, that's for sure." She said. Envy climbed on top of her.

"Good thing you're going back to that hotel later, then." He kissed her forehead, moving down her cheeks, lips, neck then shoulders. Envy lifted her nightgown up, smoothing his hands over Ruby's body as he went, causing her to shiver. He pulled her in closer to him as she began removing his clothing. Ruby's thoughts briefly wandered to Edward but were soon swept back by the gentle touch of Envy's fingertips.


	11. You've been awfully quiet

The morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, waking Winry from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. Ruby was sound asleep in her bed, the bright light not seeming to bother her slumber one bit. She glanced at the clock. **9:34 AM**.

"Ru-u-by, wake u-u-up," Winry started shaking Ruby awake.

"Mumph!" She mumbled into her pillow. Winry grabbed the pillow out from under her and began thrashing her with it. How did she get back to the room? Oh, right, Envy carried her back, early in the morning.

"Wake UP!" Ruby sat up just to be thwacked down by the mighty wrath of the pillow. "Oopsey..."

"Nice going," Ruby mumbled. She sat up with her arms covering her head in case there were any more rogue pillows on the loose. Winry threw the pillow on the ground.

"You're usually up before the sun, what's up?" She asked. Ruby yawned, shrugging her shoulders. Winry stood up.

"Fine, don't tell me then. I'm getting dressed before Ed and Al go to breakfast without us."

"So Ruby, what do you think you'll do when we go back to Resenbool?" Winry asked. "After all, it's been so long. I bet you'll want to just walk around a bit at first, right?"

"Huh?" Ruby snapped out of her tiredness as she walked beside Ed on the way to breakfast. "Oh, yeah, I suppose." Ed nudged her with his arm.

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet. It's not like you." Ruby just nodded, leaning against Ed's shoulder. He smiled, taking her hand in his as they walked.

"When will we leave, Winry?" She asked. Winry looked up at the bright blue sky.

"I don't know, in a day or two, I guess." She smiled as a cloud took the shape of a flat-head screwdriver, or at least that's what it looked like to her. Ruby jumped.

"So soon?" She asked. She clung on to Edward's arm. Winry gave her a sympathetic look. They'd only had a few days together and Ruby still had a lot of lost memories, though some would be best left lost.

"You should go back to Resenbool soon anyway, before the military tries to find out what happened to the homunculus they were supposed to have killed." Al said. Ed looked at him.

"I hadn't even thought of that," he said, "but that's true. You don't want them to find you again. It's safer back at the auto-mail shop." He held Ruby in a tight embrace. "I don't want them to find you, okay?"

"Don't worry, Ed, they won't." Ruby gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "Just be sure you take care of yourself, alright?" She forced a smile onto her face.

"Okay, enough of this, I'm starving!" Winry smirked in amusement. She always knew they cared for each-other, though she didn't realize how much until only a few days ago.


	12. Ed, I have to tell you something

Ruby placed her suitcase on the bed. Winry had already jammed it pretty full with the clothing she had brought, but there was still some room for the rest of her things.

"I still don't see why we have to leave so soon." Ruby whined. "I just started remembering things and you're rushing me off back to Resenbool." Winry looked up from her tangle of cords she was sorting; apparently they were used as part of some kind of auto-mail leg that Pinako had asked her to pick up. Ruby didn't much understand why Winry was so fascinated with auto-mail, but let it go as an obsessive hobby.

"We couldn't just stay here forever. Ed and Al have to get going, and we should really be getting back home." Winry flopped to the floor as one of the cords snapped up and hit her on the head.

"Well, you're right. No one can stay anywhere forever, and they do have things to do. But still," Ruby sighed, going over to help Winry before she choked herself. She looked out at the window as a gentle breeze blew in. "I guess I'm just getting used to things." Winry smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out. And don't worry, you'll be used to everything soon enough." She closed up her suitcase and helped Ruby close hers. "Now let's get moving before the train leaves."

When they reached the train station Ed and Al helped them carry their stuff on. Winry said good-bye and sat down in her seat. Ruby motioned for Ed to go off to the side for a moment.

"Ed, I have to tell you something," she said. She gave him a tight hug and quickly pulled away. She looked down at the ground. "I'm not going to Resenbool."

"What? Don't be stupid. If you're planning on coming with me and Al-"

"No, I'm not planning on doing that either. I'm not going to stay with you or Winry." Ed looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Where will you go, then?" Ruby looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know, not yet, at least." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I just have to do this." She darted off the train leaving Ed standing there befuddled.

"Where's Ruby going?" Al asked, coming up to see what was going on. Ed ran after her, not saying a word. He knew she must be up to something, that she wouldn't leave them all without good reason. "Brother!" Winry stepped beside Al.

"What's going on?" She demanded. "Where is Ed going?" Al stood there, just as confused as Winry.


	13. It seems more like you don’t trust me

Ruby ran down the street, pushing past people. She stopped in front of a building, leaning against its side to catch her breath. She heard running behind her and turned to see Ed coming after her. She took a deep breath and started off in the opposite direction.

"Ruby, stop!" Ed yelled to her. "At least explain why you're doing this!"

"I have my reasons, Ed; now please go back to the train station with Winry and Al." She called over her shoulder. Ed kept after her, running faster now. Or else, Ruby was slowing down.

"I won't go back until you tell me why you keep running away from me every time we meet up somewhere." Ed replied. He pushed his hands to the ground sending a wall of road shooting up in front of Ruby, causing her to skid to a stop. "Now, tell me why you keep running away." Ed walked up to her but she backed against the wall. She looked to the side and saw a trash can. She ran over to it, picking up the lid and using it to throw at Ed as she ran around the wall. He picked up the lid, rubbing his hand against his head where it hit him. He chased after her again, using his alchemy to turn the trash can lid into a sort of metal jacket which he threw at her, catching her legs in it. Ruby fell to the ground, the metal binding her legs together.

"Get this off of me!" Ruby panted. Ed sat on his knees next to her.

"Tell me why you're leaving and I'll release you." He said. Ruby glared at him in a mix of hatred and sorrow.

"Why do you always need to know everything, Edward?" She asked. "You never did trust me that much. You owe it to me to trust me now." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry I keep running away, but this time I have to do it, Ed. And this time I won't let you find me. I can't,"

"Why?" Ed put his hand on her shoulder. "It seems more like you don't trust me." Ruby snapped her head to face him, tears flinging from her face.

"Of course I trust you, Ed! I just-" She stopped. "I just can't tell you. I can't," she looked away.

"Does it have to do with Rivia? Do you miss living there?" Ed asked her. She shook her head.

"No," she looked at Ed. "It has to do with something much more than that. Now please, let me go." Ed stared hard at her. He obviously wasn't getting anywhere with his questions.

"Fine," he placed his hands on the metal, transmuting it back to a trash can lid. He stood up and helped Ruby to her feet. Ruby turned.

"Thank you," she said.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" Ed asked. She stopped. She looked at him for a moment.

"Good bye, Ed."

"I mean a real good bye," Edward said. He walked up close to her, kissing her gently on the lips before she pulled away.

"No, Ed, please don't." Ruby said. "I really will miss you, and I'll think of you often, but I don't want to remember you in this moment, with a sorrowful kiss. I want to remember when we would kiss in happiness." Ed smiled.

"Then remember that I'm happy you're alright and I'm happy you have an unchangeable mind." He put his arms around her. "And that I'm happy you know what you want." He pressed his lips to hers, moving his hand behind her head so she couldn't pull away. "Good bye," he whispered in her ear. Ruby held him tightly for a few moments.

"Good bye," She whispered back.

It was nightfall by the time Ruby had reached the edge of town. She hadn't realized how far from there the train station was in Central. She knew she could have just gone along the tracks, but she was meeting someone here.

"I hope he remembered." She muttered. A rustle sounded behind her.

"Of course I remembered." Envy smirked. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just miss everyone. Nothing I haven't gotten over before though, at least, enough to keep myself from being upset over it."

"Alright, let's get moving or we'll be late." He took his arm from her shoulder and snapped his fingers.

"What're you doing?" Ruby asked. Envy smiled.

"Just watch," he said. Ruby followed his gaze and saw a golden brown shape appear.

"Sammy!" She gasped. She nearly fell over as Sammy jumped up, putting his forepaws on her lap. She tried to pet him but he was licking her hands too much.

"Let's go now. If you're late he'll be mad." Envy said. He started walking and Ruby followed him with Sammy at her feet.

When they arrived at their destination it was just before 7 O'clock in the morning. The place they were at looked run down and its deserted surroundings only added to that feeling.

"Back here," Envy said, going around behind the building. He sat down near a window that looked like it went to the basement. Ruby sat a few feet away from him and laid down on the sandy soil after the all-night trudge to get there. "I'll wake you up when he's ready for you." Envy said, though Ruby was already asleep, Sammy settling down at her feet.

It was less than an hour before something stirred behind the window. Envy shook Ruby awake.

"Wha-?" She mumbled. She sat up, yawning as she cleaned the dirt from herself.

"It's almost time." Envy said. The window opened and a hand grabbed Envy's wrist. He looked down as the hand withdrew into the darkness of the basement and came back out with a key. Envy took it. There was a note attached.

Only the human may enter. Wait until you hear the bell sound thrice before opening the door.

Envy handed the key to Ruby. She read the note and shivered.

"Why can't you come in with me?" She asked. Envy shrugged.

"It's not what he wants." He saw the fear on her face and put his arms around her. "You'll be fine. He won't make you stay forever, just until he feels your debt has been paid." Ruby rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" She asked. Envy looked away. "Oh Envy, will I ever see anyone again?" Ruby began to cry and Envy held her close.

"Sure you will. Once you're freed, you can go and find that Elric boy. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again, once this is over." Ruby looked up at him.

"But what about you," She asked. Envy still didn't answer her. "Envy, please answer me, will I ever see you again!"

"No," he decided. Ruby looked at him in sadness. "Not now that you're a human. It wouldn't be right. Besides," he kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who put you in this situation. After a while you'll realize I'm not good for you to be around." Ruby got up.

"Well then I guess I won't be seeing anyone again. I already told Edward not to look for me, that I'd be sure he doesn't find me." Envy stood up. He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. She knew it wasn't easy for him either, that he still cared for her despite what he said about not being good for her. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't pull away, though he knew he should or it would only make things harder. They heard a sound ringing through the air coming from inside. A bell. Envy went to pull away from their lip-lock but Ruby still kept her arms around him. Another bell sounded, this time louder, as if coming closer. When the third bell sounded it was so loud it sounded as if it were ringing right inside their ears. Ruby pulled herself away from Envy, her body shaking as the last bell left a ringing in her ears.

"It's time for you to go inside now." Envy said. Ruby nodded half-heartedly.

Before she turned to walk away she briefly kissed Envy one last time and whispered into his ear, "I'll see you around, Envy." She walked up to the door, unlocking it with the key and walking in cautiously. A dark figure stood a few feet away.

"I've been expecting you,"


End file.
